Patients of sickle cell disease show increased tendency to suffer from blockage of blood vessels which may lead to stroke. The reasons for this increased tendency to clog the blood vessels are not well understood. This project will study the effect of some fatty acid compounds made by the body which can cause clumping of blood and thereby initiate painful crisis episodes in sickle cell disease